You and me
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: When a one night stand leads to something Jane and lisbon never expected, how will they both react once she says "Patrick, Im pregnant"? Will the worst come to the worst or will things go to plan? SSS for RaquelValente91...xxx COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes can you believe it? I`m back with ANOTHER multi chapter story? Well ok *coughcoughcough* This story is a Summer Secret Santa gift to raquelvalente91, written to stick with the prompt "Patrick, I`m pregnant" ... I hope you guys enjoy this and of course I hope Raquel that you like it!**

**Right so...bye for now! Lynne xx**

Lisbon sat in her office, it was just after 11.00 on a Monday evening and she was already head high in paperwork that she had found on her desk when she had arrived back to the headquarters; but that was an hour and a half hours ago and she still had 2 out of 3 piles left to do. Her coffee supply was running dangerously low and her office was dark from not pulling up the blinds and she glanced up, noticing a ruffling sound from outside her door and abandoned her work to see what the strange noise was. She swung open the door only to find her blond haired consultant leaning against the wall, his eyes fixed to the sheets of paper before him.

"Jane?"

"Why good morning Lisbon, to what do owe the pleasure?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling while a small knowing smile played at his lips. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and frowned at the man, surely he could have found himself a seat but no. He had to seat himself on the ground instead.

"What are you doing? Just sitting out on the corridor?" she smirked and he grinned toward her, a mischievous glint to his eyes as he leafed through the papers and got up, standing only mere inches behind her until she turned feeling his hot breath tickle her neck. She turned around to him as he shoved the papers into his overcoat and stared into her green eyes. She couldn`t pull her eyes away from his perfect lips, only inches from her yet she knew it was against the rules. She couldn`t do this! She couldn`t kiss him; she would get herself fired or worse... get Jane fired. They stood next to each other, no-one else in sight only the pair, staring each other out of it. She moved her lips to speak but no words escaped and she stared into the blue eyes of the man she knew she loved deep down in her heart. She couldn`t deny it, she loved this man but she wasn`t sure if he loved her back.

"Teresa" he whispered, lightly touching her arm and she looked up at him as they disappeared to her office and to her couch, where he caressed her cheek and she leaned into her caring touch, smiling dreamily toward him, until she could feel his soft lips lock upon hers and she gave in, giving into temptation as he kissed her slowly and then hungrily as she lay down on the couch followed by him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he ran his other hand down her side and bringing it back up to her face, she ran her fingers through his blond curls and pulled him closer. It didn`t take long for her hands to move to the hem of his shirt and he caught the knowing glint in her eye and grinned as they continued on for a while longer.

They both stared at each other. They couldn`t believe what they had done, had this been one big dream or something more? She pinched her arm and he grinned at her childishness, for once he wasn`t the one acting like an immature adult. She shot up from the couch and buttoned up her shirt, pulling on her jacket becoming flustered. Jane remained on the couch, sorting out his hair and straightened himself down as he kept his eyes on her small frame, her hanging head and the gun secured to her hip. Before he could say a word, she was out the door fixing her hair and disappeared into thin air leaving him to ponder on his thoughts.

He never thought this day would come. He had partially forced her into it, but she had given in. He was grateful for it, but a part of him feared she wouldn't speak to him again. He got up from his seat and walked on over to the door, quickly opening up the door and made his way to the Bullpen, knowing no-one could possibly be there after all it was well after twelve so he was safe, they were safe.

He scanned the bullpen carefully, still no sight of Lisbon; he doubted he`d get to see her in the next 6 hours or so , so he went and wandered off to the elevator his car keys in his hand. The elevator ride was painfully slow, every jolt in there felt like he was getting further and further away from finding out where she had disappeared to. He stepped out into the fresh air outside while the sun beat down on him and began his walk over to his Citroën. He looked down and sorted his car keys out and looked up, only to find Lisbon's car still there parked next to his and she was sitting in it. He furrowed his brows and walked closer to the vehicle, gently tapping on the window but she remained in her trance state. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the staring wheel, her teary eyes were transfixed to the cars in front of her and all he could do was stand and watch...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow thank you so much for the feedback last chapter! Greatly appreciated as always! Just a quick note to you guys who haven`t read some of my other stories before, this whole genre is a first for me! Well it`s more the romance side of things too but I do add a little romance to my stories too but...I`m only 14 (15 in 3 weeks or so) but I`m not really experienced in this sort of genre / the pregnancy theme, whatever you like to call it! Just to let you know, but forgive me if I get some of the terms wrong or whatever, thank you! :)**

**Thanks go out to: ShunKickShunKers, 00tiva0jisbon00, Jisbon4ever, rigspeltforeverxx, MJ2387 and of course to the special lady herself...raquelvalente91!**

**I`m replying to all your reviews at the moment so please don`t think I`ve forgotten about you! And also, to those who it is their first time reading my stuff WELCOME and I hope you continue to enjoy what you read!**

**Lynne xx**

Jane watched her from outside her SUV. He had only been outside for ten minutes and it had started raining; instantly soaking his clothes and flattening his curls. Her arms were folding over the top of the steering wheel while her forehead pressed down on them, leaving her face covered and her body shuddered with tears.

He had never, ever wanted her to feel this way. He had never intended this to happen so soon but what shocked him more was her reaction. Sure, he knew she was going to be somewhat shocked but not this. He sighed. Why did he have to be so stupid to make the `mistake`? He snapped from his thoughts and opened up her car door and sat in, shutting it and crossed his legs, staring out the window into the darkness of the night.

He could feel her eyes looking up at him from behind her crossed arms and he cleared his throat and turned back to her. He could see the anger directed toward herself flash across her eyes and frowned. This wasn`t fair, why did that have to be so unhappy when they so obviously loved each other?

"Teresa I didn`t-" his voice was cut off by hers and he froze and looked at her, as she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"I-" she stuttered and he furrowed his brows until they upturned and his lips slowly parted. She darted her eyes about the place trying to find words but couldn`t.

"Teresa, please talk to me! He pleaded and her lower lip upturned and her eyes finally found his.

"I don`t know what to do"

"Teresa, I thought that's what you wanted? I love you so much, last thing I wanted to do was mess up our relationship"

She jutted her keys into the ignition and the car brimmed to life and she let her fingers curl tightly around the wheel until her knuckles were white. "You love me?" she croaked, almost not believing it until he spoke those very words.

"Yes I do" he nodded and she gulped, she couldn`t handle this right now.

"Jane, please get out" she begged as thoughts came crashing through her mind and her mouth finally spoke those dreadful words.

"Teresa"

"Jane I need you to stay away from me from now on, ok?" she hated saying that. She had to admit she sounded like a bitch saying that but she didn`t know what other way to go around it.

"Teresa...please don`t do this"

"Don`t come near me, my office, my car or my place..." she squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn`t believe she had just said that to him.

"Please Teresa, we can sort this out! Don`t push me from your life, I need you" he was close to crying now, tears remained at his eyes but they kept at bay for the time being. His whole body had now been facing her and he leaned over, holding onto her arm. She looked away from him, her jaw clenched and she tugged away her arm.

"Jane, I need you to leave me alone. In time you`ll understand" she sobbed and he stared at her in disbelief and nodded. He pulled open the door and got out, then turned to see him give her give him a small smile then it died at her lips as she drove away into the dark night; the rain beating down on him.

He was left to stand there, alone in the empty car park plus his car and yelled, until he realised he wasn`t getting anywhere with that so started making his journey home on foot, in the rain.

The memory of Teresa Lisbon fresh at the front of his pain filled mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so, so much for your awesome reviews and for reading last chapter! I`m still so happy you`re enjoying this and I hope this one doesn`t disappoint! Well this one if a `Cliff-hanger` sort of but good thing is your getting another chapter straight after! I`m away for the weekend so I`ll reply to everything when I come back on Monday**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own The Mentalist or this prompt, all of it belongs to their respected owners :)**

Seven awful weeks had passed by for the CBI team, along with Jane and Lisbon. Jane had spent his time sprawled out on his couch, staring blankly at the cracked roof. That scene kept replaying in his mind...what would have happened if he hadn't got into the car with her or hadn't told her he loved her? So many different outcomes but only one mattered. The one they ended up with. Lisbon had kept to the confines of her office walls to no doubt avoid Jane or for some other reason that no-one knew of, only her. Cho had noticed within a day something was seriously wrong as did Grace and Rigsby but decided not to ask, it would most likely make things more awkward than they already were.

They all heard footsteps enter the bullpen and everyone but Jane looked up, he was still caught in his trance and Lisbon looked down at them. "A murders been called in from Oakland, we`re on the case" she announced and they all nodded, grabbing their guns from the drawers and left for the elevator. Noticing Jane hadn`t moved, Lisbon called his name yet he still didn`t respond, his eyes still transfixed to the ceiling.

"Jane, C'mon we gotta get going" she said closer and louder and he jumped in his place on the couch and his eyes met hers.

"Oh hello _Lisbon_" he strained a smile at the appearance of the woman he loved, who had cut him from her life for good, it seemed. "Aren`t you coming?" she questioned, giving him an odd look as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. He lay and thought for a brief moment or two but then got up and nodded, trying his best to avoid her and sighed. She wasn`t so sure if it was a good idea blocking him from her personal life, but she didn`t know what to do.

Rigsby, Grace and Cho had already taken the elevator ride down and were probably in their SUV by now. Lisbon followed after Jane and he pressed the elevator button and they stood side by side in awkward silence until the doors opened and she stood in, turning to find Jane was still rooted into the floor and it fell. She looked genuinely worried for him and furrowed her brows. "Jane" she spoke softly and his eyes snapped to her face, so beautiful yet looked so worried.

"I- I`ll take the stairs" he stuttered, pointing in a random direction and she frowned, following by the elevator doors closing. She leaned against the back wall and thought on how a one night stand, had destroyed one of the best friendships and relationships; she had had since her mother and father had passed. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighed and the doors eventually opened to find an almost empty looking lobby. She wandered outside to find Jane leaning against his car and she unlocked hers.

"Jane are you alright?" He couldn`t suppress a snort to her stupid question and she looked over to him with hurt eyes. "Jane?"

"Are we going to meet the victim now or are we going to just stand around and waste our time talking about _stupid _happenings?" he shot back and she inhaled sharply, got into her SUV and slammed the door after her, followed by the slam to the other door by Jane. She gave him a hurtful glare but he never got to see it as he kept his eyes well away from her. He was hurting so much inside but the only way he could actually make that happen was by having his friends get caught in his wrath. He wanted Lisbon to understand how he felt, how much not having her around was affecting him.

They had been driving for about fifteen minutes when, Lisbon finally broke the silence with a slightly breaking voice. "So I`m a stupid happening?" He sighed heavily and scratched his head until he finally came up with something after five minutes.

"_Well am I_?"

"No"

"No? Am I a waste of your time, _am I_?" she pressured and he clenched his Jaw. He was really getting fed up of this, all this bickering and fighting for what? Revenge? Guilt? _Two broken hearts?_

"Why did you do this?" His eyes met hers and she bit her lower lip and glanced back at the road. He was pretty sure she was going to answer but feared what she would say. If it was good or bad, but only time could tell the outcome.

**Yes, no...Awful? Feedback is always appreciated! I`m watching Castle 2x04 now and I hope the time on Mega video doesn`t run out since I watched an episode earlier today! Bye and I can`t wait to be back :) lynne xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dub duh duhhh! Part 2...well just the next chapter to be honest! :D Enjoy ;)**

"I was scared" she admitted and he arched a brow at her answer. Teresa Lisbon being scared? It was never something he would have thought her ever to say but she had said it, leaving him puzzled.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"The truth" she said almost in audibly but he had still heard her. She noticed his confused look so continued. "I was scared of the truth. What if something happens that neither of us want to face but we know it`s gonna be stuck with us for the rest of our lives? I`m scared of loosing you Jane, I`m scared of you leaving and never coming back to me. I don`t think it makes any difference to how I screwed up our relationship but I love you too Patrick. I was scared" she explained with a quiver in her voice and she parked the car up on the curb of the street the crime scene was at and sat quietly for a moment or two. Jane got out of the car and made his way around to her side and touched her arm, to which she instantly looked back at him for since she was heading in the other direction.

"You won`t lose me Teresa, I promise and what do you mean `if something happens`? Oh and thank you for loving me back" he grinned at the latter of his sentence while hinted a small smile at her lips and a relieved sigh escape her mouth.

"Asks the guy who says he can read me like a book" she arched a brow and he shrugged his shoulders, a small pout to his lips as he tilted his head.

"Yeah"

"I`m...Pregnant" she said quietly but she continued on to the house, leaving a very confused Patrick Jane behind her. He jogged on after her as she bit her lower lip and her eyes hit the sky.

"What did you say?" he questioned and she just glanced over at him.

"C`Mon we need to get started on this case. I`ll tell you another time and really I don`t want to tell you here" she smiled and he nodded, already having a suspicious mind. Walking hot on her heels, Jane walked into a wide spacious Kitchen. It was quite pleasant apart from the gruesome picture of their latest victim sprawled out on the floor. He came closer to the victim as rigsby stood next to him holding a pen and notepad, watching the consultant carefully.

Down on his hands and knees, he took in every aspect of the victim. He began to sniff her, which made heads turn and rigsby look about the place like he didn`t know him.

"Her name is something to do with food, specifically a fruit. Now she doesn`t look like a peach or kiwi so" Grace had just walked in with a very confused teenager by her side and chose to walk away from what could be the start to a long conversation. "Maybe apple, banana or lemon?"

"Ok you`re just making things up names now" Rigsby muttered a slight smirk to his lips and looked between Jane and Lisbon.

"Her name is related to a fruit, she has an earthy scent to her of soil and plants, dirt beneath her fingernails and her hair is tied into a loose bun"

"So you`re guessing she`s a gardener?" Jane nodded, his hands were stuck into his pockets and he darted his eyes around the room.

"Precisely, a very hard working girl too. Rigsby, what`s the girls name?"

"Apple Beckett, 19 year old"

Jane nodded and took one last look at the girl and smiled back to Lisbon who really didn`t want to hear any of his nonsense. "Who calls their kids that?" He whispered loudly and Lisbon raised her brows, rethinking on what she had revealed to him earlier.

"Some people like that name, it`s really not that bad"

"Only for the Kids who have to live with it for the rest of their lives" he muttered and she rolled her eyes, only he would say something and not think someone who wasn`t the victim was named that too in the room. They got into her car and she couldn`t help but see his continuous stare on her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and drove away from the crime scene only for Jane to turn up the radio, then yell, pointing at something out on the road only for her to lose control of her SUV...

**Ohhhhhh...yes something I do in nearly all my fics...I enjoy writing Drama and angst...I just had to put that as an ending and who can guess where I got the surname from, yes its very top secret isn`t it? :) Feedback I love, if you have the time please drop me a line and I`ll get back to you soon! ... (Wow, I just sounded like one of those women when you leave a voicemail on a phone) Bye! Lynne xx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Thank you to my awesome reviewers : Lisbon94, rigspeltforeverxx, 00tiva0jisbon00, Jisbon4ever, TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies and Koezh! Love you :) New chapter will be up tomorrow! :D cuz this one is pretty short!**

**xxx**

She gripped on for dear life to the steering wheel until the SUV came to a terrifying halt and they all remained silent for a few moments until she looked over to find him slouched over on the dashboard. She stretched out her arm and shook his shoulder, hoping he would move but he stayed in the same position. He didn`t move, he didn`t speak, he sat there...he sat there like he was _dead._

"Jane?" she asked aloud, shaking him by the shoulder again and he fell back to the head rest, a rather nasty looking cut to his head which dampened his curls with bright red blood. She gasped through tears at the state of the once so lively man in front of her. She pushed herself from the car through the sun roof and sat there dialling Cho and the team to inform them on what had happened and to get the emergency services here as quick as they could. She climbed back down to Jane and unbuckled him of the seatbelt, then tried to get him back to a conscious state which continued to be a failure.

"Jane, please don`t leave us please! You promised! I need you Patrick" she sobbed, tapping him on the cheek. She noticed the flashing lights come from a distance and tried for the last time to save him, but yet again it failed. "You promised Patrick!" she screamed, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks as she backed away. She pulled herself up onto the roof and sat there, looking down at the man she loved, the father of her unborn child. How was she ever meant to tell her kid that their daddy had died, practically killed himself? How was she meant to break the news to the team about her pregnancy without Jane knowing first? One thing that stuck in her mind was what if she had killed her child in the impact?

So many thoughts flew about her mind until she was snapped from her trance by the panicked yet relieved voices of her team members. She looked down at them and down to her tummy, her fingers brushed against it and she gulped; she should`ve told him everything. Thing were getting back to a good start between them and now he was gone, she shook as reality hit her. He was really gone. She watched as Patrick was taken from the SUV and straight onto a stretcher, only to hear the EMT mumble something to her team but came as a muffle where she was.

Rigsby helped her down from the SUV and she stood shell shocked until she collapsed to tears on the ground, yelling his name. Rigsby held her to him and she grabbed the material of his shirt into her fists and continued to yell until her voice got swallowed up by tears. Cho came over to rigsby and whispered to him, but she caught it and gasped; then scrambled to her feet.

"Jane`s alive, they`re rushing him to Sacramento General as we speak"

She watched as Rigsby nodded and helped Lisbon stand on her own two feet. She was somewhat scared that he had survived; it suddenly made everything so much clearer and of course.

_Reality _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Well first of all thank you so much for all the reviews, thanks go to: Jisbon4ever, rigspeltforeverxx, EternalDarkness`NRandomness007, 00tiva0jisbon00 and of course raquelvalente91 for your EPIC reviews!**

**Secondly, double bill of The mentalist tonight! For the two last episodes of season 2 :) I wish they did that when I watched it online :L oh well!**

**Enjoy and this one is longer!**

She hesitantly got into the back seat of Rigsbys sedan and stared blankly out the rain streaked window. She was so happy he was alive or near it, but she knew something major was going to take a downturn and turn sour. Soon enough, the trees started flying past as fast as the red and blue lights of the ambulance. She let her head fall into her palms and dug her finger tip into her scalp and felt like yelling out; just to release all her pain and anger but she couldn`t, not here.

"Boss" Rigsbys voice continuously asked but she remained in her tranced state, causing him to raise his voice. She didn`t hear him. That night just continued to play in her mind, how much she could love him and for it all to disappear in a few hours. Then she looked at her flat tummy and rested her hand there and looked back out the window.

"Man, she`s not listening to you" Cho added and rigsby pouted. He had never dealt with this sort of thing before; he hated it being Lisbon, his boss the victim to it. He pulled up outside the emergency room and they both watched in silence as Patrick was laying almost lifeless on the stretcher, dozens of nurses and EMT`s surrounded him until the fluffy of people vanished to the other side of the electric doors. Cho and rigsby got out and opened up Lisbon`s door to find her still sitting in her fixed position. Laying a hand on her shoulder, rigsby whispered softly "Lisbon"

She jerked her head up to see his caring eyes looking back at her in obvious concern and she shot her hand from her tummy, almost as if her hand had been stung. "Rigsby?" she asked and he tilted his head, helping her from the car by wrapping his arm around her waist while cho helped keep her balanced on her other side. "Cho?"

"Boss are you sure you didn`t hit your head and are you in any serious pain?" he questioned; taking a careful look at her but could see nothing harmful, just bruises and cuts. She wasn`t going to go and tell him her stomach was absolutely killing her with pain. She shook her head slowly and looked down to the bricked outdoor ground. Now was not a great time to get sick.

"Guys, I can walk" she assured them, once they had reached inside and rigsby had made his way towards the row of wheelchairs lined up by the grey wall and she shook her head, making a few unsteady steps until wandering to where they had brought Jane. She grimaced at the sight of him. His curls were damp, his eyes remained shut and his whole body was pale while his head dripped ruby red blood and stained a few of his curls. She watched them stitch his head up and remove the shards of glass that had become lodged into his wound and discard of them. After about ten minutes, he gained consciousness and she sighed in relief as she was allowed to go near him and only a doctor and a nurse stayed to clean him up. She came to the side of the bed and took his right hand in hers; his blue eyes blinked from the strong rays of fluorescent lights above, reflecting off the white walls.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly and the nurse jerked her head up to the sound of her voice.

"Yes ma`am"

"Any chance you could dim the lights a little in here?"

"Sure" the nurse smiled brightly, and then wandered off.

"Thanks" she mumbled and looked back at Jane who, managed to open his eyes fully and stared up at her.

"Teresa" he whispered and she nodded, biting her lower lip as tears pricked her eyes. She was so happy to see him alive and talking, something she had doubted the whole ride here. One of her biggest fears next to him dying was diving into coma. That would break her heart in two.

"Hey Patrick" she smiled and he patted the side of the bed and sat down, still holding his hand.

"Are you Ok?" he questioned, slightly wincing when he tilted his head. She gulped; she wasn`t sure if she should tell him about the baby or leave it off until later. She cupped the side of his face, the tips of her fingers tickling his skin and smiled.

"Patrick I need to tell you something and I'm not sure if it is right of me to tell you now or later? I don`t want you to have a fit over this and make yourself ill, so I`m not sure" she rambled on and he gripped onto her hand tightly and asked the doctor to give them some space, politely of course. He looked back up at her from his leaning-against-the-pillows position and tears formed in her eyes.

"It`s ok Teresa, tell me and I`ll make sure I won`t" he smiled and she nodded thankfully. She darted her eyes about the room and then back to him, just about to give him the news that would forever change their friendship and relationship for good. And for once, she wouldn`t know the outcome.

**Ok, you can **_**hardly**_** call that Jisbon fluff! Next chapter people next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys! Thanks once again for the A-Mazing reviews! Well just wanna say a HUGE thank you to my awesome readers, reviewers, people who read off iPods, Phones etc (cuz I was one of those for at least a year and never got to review any the stories I read :/) Thanks goes out to : Koezh, Tempe4Booth, Blackgirl1995, rigspeltforeverxx, Jisbon4ever, 00tiva0jisbon00 for reviewing :)**

**Ok, I admit I was mean leaving it like that and if I didn`t have this typed out when I did back in June...you guys probably would have been waiting longer for me to write this out! Well just so you know, this story has 13 chapters in case any one was wondering and I know lots of you were wondering (and hoping) that Jane and Lisbon`s baby was alright...so read on I guess!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, wouldn`t I be living in the sunny heat of LA? Instead of the cold and rain? :P No, I don`t own btw!**

**xxx**

"Jane I-I need to go to the bathroom" she said in a flurry and jogged off, leaving a very confused Patrick Jane to watch after her. He was guessing that wasn`t what she had intended to say but he furrowed his eyebrows and waited for her to come back. After using the toilet, Lisbon looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was a grave; her eyes had lost that usual glint and was replaced with tears. She turned the faucet and splashed water on her face, the cool sensation running freely down her face and ran back to the restroom cubical and vomited yet again. Already on the floor, she reached up and flushed it away then leaned against the plastic wall, breathing heavily.

She shook all over, she felt so bad, so ill and she had to endure this for longer now. She eventually got the strength to get to her feet and she splashed water back on her face again, drying it with the paper towels from the dispenser, She looked somewhat better and left the restrooms and bought water to get rid of the awful taste that remained in her mouth.

She returned to Jane`s room and he smiled as she approached. He had to admit, she was looking alot healthier than before as she sat back down on the bed.

"Are you ok now?" he questioned in concern and she tilted her head and nodded.

"Jane, I`m pregnant" she said, staring at him as if it was something that had just struck her. His eyes widened and then he spluttered something that she could actually decipher.

"Pregnant?" he asked in disbelief and she nodded, looking at him tearfully as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"It`s yours" she almost choked over her tears at this stage. She couldn`t bare to think what he was feeling now. Last thing she wanted was for her baby to replace the one Jane had lost all those years ago. He gulped and then looked down at their entwined hands. "You sure?"

"Yea I am"

"Don`t feel bad" he added and she furrowed her brows. How could she not feel bad?

"Jane, I`m sorry"

"Don`t be" he smiled then realisation hit him. "I`m gonna be a dad" his eyes trailed about the place and then met Lisbon's. "I`m gonna be a dad!" he grinned brightly and she smiled at how happy he was, she honestly had never imagined him responding like this. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder and sobbed into it and he kissed her head as he held her seemed so fragile and vulnerable as he rested back and she snuggled into his side, sniffing now and again.

"I love you Teresa, don`t ever forget that" he whispered to her and she nodded, coming closer to him and she stared at a vase of lilies in the corner. They seemed so fresh and perfect, maybe that`s what her relationship could be with Jane one day, not that she was complaining now. She was thrilled he hadn`t made her feel worse than she already felt.

"I love you too Patrick" she whispered, shutting her eyes and drifted off to sleep in his arms, inhaling the scent of smoke and rubber from the impact. He sighed as the thought of him being a dad again stayed fresh in his mind. He smiled happily to himself as he drifted off to a peaceful dream...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all you`re awesome feedback last chapter! Honestly, I`m so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as you are! Ahh and as some of you said along with rigspeltforeverxx (which I told her, that Tempe Booth had taken over me...reason being why it was all fluffy...cuz we all know fluff isn`t really my thing to write) that it was a fluffy chapter! Well I`m hoping this one is fluffy too, well to an extent of course!**

**Haha just watched 5x04 of Bones :) Parker is so damn cute, I can`t believe he`s 8 already :O Ahh and Booth declaring Brennan is awesome, now that calls for..."EPICCC" haha**

**Anyhoo, less of that and onto the story (as much as you LOVE listening to me rant on, I`m pretty sure you want to read this instead-I`m kidding btw!) I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much again to all my amazing reviewers! Love you all, so very much!**

**XXX**

Lisbon woke up and blinked her eyes open for a few moments, then threw her arm across her eyes to block out the bright morning light. For once in quite a long time, she had woken up with someone next to her. She moved her head to see Jane staring back at her, a smile playing at his lips and she smiled back; _damn this felt so good._

"Morning" she yawned, snuggling back into his side and he kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled against his touch. Maybe this wasn`t such a bad thing after all.

"Good morning dear, sleep peacefully?" he questioned and she nodded as she looked back at him. He seemed so much healthier now. He had gained the colour in his cheeks, the sparkle in his eyes and his observation, despite being in a car accident the night before.

"Best sleep in ages, what about you?" he raised his brows while a knowing grin played at his lips and she poked him playfully on his side, to which a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Quite entertaining actually"

"Oh really?" she arched a brow knowingly and he tilted his head as they both sat up and she turned around to face him, still sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yes, really"

"How so?" he mind thought up of endless possibilities and she came a little closer to him.

"Did you know you snore while you sleep?" he asked and her jaw dropped while her eyebrows hit her hairline. That, she wasn`t expecting. He began to chuckle at her reaction but she soon grinned.

Are you sure it wasn`t you?"

"I can observe but not when I sleep, plus I haven`t mastered snoring while awake yet Teresa" She rolled her eyes, a smile still playing at her lips and then they both spotted his doctor come in; leafing through his chart.

"Good morning Patrick, nice to see you awake and well" he greeted to which Jane nodded curtly, glancing over at Lisbon every few seconds and she patted him on the arm, to assure him that everything was fine.

"Good morning doctor"

"Well Patrick, I`m sure you`ll be pleased to know that you`re going to be discharged very soon, in the next hour or two so you can go home to your lovely wife here" he gestured to Lisbon who already had this awful feeling about the impact of his words. She looked over at Jane who continued to stare at the doctor but then to her surprise, smiled.

"Yes doctor, I am"

"Good to know Patrick, I`ll leave you here with the discharge papers and will send a nurse to collect you at the given time£ his voice continued into the normal cheery voice of doctors Jane had in the past, and quite often despised. None of his doctors ever sounded genuinely happy for him though. Maybe their professions were just acts to their personal lives? He nodded, then left the pair to look at the sheets of paper lying at Jane`s feet and then back at each other.

"Aren`t doctors meant to ask who you`re staying with?" he furrowed his brows then gave Lisbon a questioning look, then sighed as he shifted in his place; allowing her more room to sit on. Propping herself back up on the bed, she rested her eyes back to his that still were full of wonder.

"Yea they are. But he`s already presuming you`re staying with me" he voice bounced off the four walls of his room, now that they were alone and she arched a brow, a smile growing at her lips.

"I am?"

"Oh please, don`t sound so surprised"

"Ok then, it`s a pleasure Teresa" his charming grin lit up his face as he took her hand in his and she tilted her head when he began drawing circles on the back of her hand with his fingers; each circular movement as delicate as the last. She chuckled at his touch and his eyes found hers, almost flickering as she moved closer up the bed, closer to him and smiled.

"I`m so glad you`re alright" she admitted, flashbacks of the deathly images replaying over and over as she looked at him, alive and well before her. Over and back. The sequence continued of a smiling Jan e to a Jane with blood trailing down his face. She literally shivered, goose bumps shooting up her arms and back; causing Jane to jolt then observe her carefully.

"Teresa?" his voice caring as always asked, gripping onto her hand, receiving a tight grip back as he looked into her eyes that flashed over and back in fear. She finally held onto the good image of him and held onto his hand for dear life, staring blankly at him for a few moments then snapped out of it.

"Teresa" his voice continued soothingly, until she collapsed into his arms. Her body shook as her tears stained his gown and gathered the light material in her fists, while he wrapped his arms around her; his head resting on hers. He had never seen her so fragile and vulnerable before and he hated it. This wasn`t Teresa Lisbon.

"Teresa" he whispered one last time until she could no longer hear him...


	9. Chapter 9

_Hehe thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I received last chapter! Thanks goes to: Melovefun, 00tiva0jisbon00, MJ2387, Jsbon4ever, Tempe4Booth and Koezh. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Nope._

"Teresa"

Her eyes blinked open to find Jane dressed and signing the discharge papers beside her. He was furrowing his brows as the pen glided across the page and she smiled slightly. It was like a four year old getting engrossed in their homework. He lifted his head at the sound of sudden movement then looked over to Teresa who was watching him carefully and smiled brightly.

"Good afternoon dear"

She glanced at the time on her cell to find it was just after mid-day and raised her eyebrows. She hardly just fell asleep again, had she?

"you fell asleep again" her eyes met his and he chuckled lightly as he fixed the buttons of his shirt and the nurse came in, pushing a wheelchair and left it with its brakes on beside the bed. She stared at him for a few moments then tore her gaze from him and to the nurse who stood smiling at them.

"Hey, so are you all set?" the brunette nurse questioned, walking closer to the pair and they surprisingly nodded in unison, both sharing confused looks along with the nurse. As they assisted Jane into the wheelchair, he kept insisting he most certainly didn`t need the use of it. The nurse smiled at them both and started asking them a few questions out of the blue, the last ending with "so how long have you two been together?"

An awkward silence quickly followed and the nurse bent down to Jane`s level and then glanced between them. "We`re not actually-you know...together"

"Oh we are, just not in marriage" his charming smile worked for the young nurse as they made their short journey to the nurse`s station then to Jane`s car that was sparked up on the curb, which earned Lisbon a confused look from its owner. After finally getting Jane into the car, the nurse bid them goodbye and gave Lisbon the keys. She went around to the driver`s side of the car and got in as his stare intensified on her and she turned to look at him, after sticking the key into the ignition.

"Why is my car-?"

"Cho dropped it off, sent me a text when I went to check the time on my cell earlier"

"Aha" he nodded in realisation and she smiled, pushing her foot down on the gas pedal until he commanded her to stop and she raised her eyebrows, and then adjusted the seat to fit closer to the steering wheel.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you`re allowed to drive?" he asked in concern and she just gave him a confused look back.

"Yea sure. Patrick, I`m pregnant; I can drive just not in another six or seven months down the line" she lightly smiled and he nodded, sighed in relief and gestured with his hand to continue driving. She found it quite sweet that he showed concern for her and the baby but she looked back at the road, quivering in her seat as her fingers curled around the leather wheel. The pain in her tummy returned, the same ones she had the night she crashed. She bit her lower lip until it bled and dug her nails into the leather until tears pricked at her eyes.

"Teresa" Jane`s hand gently brushed her arm and she gasped for air, her breathing becoming more difficult to accomplish but she continued to drive, she wasn`t going to let the pain overcome her. She nodded, her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on the road, the yellow lines began to go blurry and she blinked her eyes and her vision suddenly became much, much clearer.

"So have you heard anything about the case?"

"The case?"

"You know, those things you do everyday involving solving murders? The apple beckett case, you know out in Oakland?" he prompted and she shook her head in confusion then rooted in her pockets; patting down her pant legs in search for what he guessed, was her cell phone. She successfully found it and handed it over to him and he slid it up, a swirling `W` logo appearing on the screen, the norm for Sony Ericsson Walkman cells.

"Cho sent me a text, it`s the latest in my inbox"

"Ok"

"Hey boss :) Jane`s car is parked outside, the nurse who`s going to collect you has the keys; Turns out Beckett was a gardener with Addey ranch, a massive park full of gardens in south Oakland. Courtenay Shaw, her boss doesn`t know much about her as a person and her parents just somehow vanished off the face of the earth once she turned eighteen. We got a boyfriend now, he looks good for it. ~C"

"Hmm" he added and she furrowed her brows, the pain gradually lessening and he then smiled toward her, handing her, her cell.

"Hmm? Is that all you got?" she questioned and he raised his eyebrows, slightly gaping at her and stuttered.

"It`s always the boyfriend"

"Really then?"

"Yes actually. It always happens. The boyfriend goes down for the murder and gets a life sentence. A whole life thrown away so he can just rot in prison or most likely die there" he finished and she just rolled her eyes, he could be really confusing sometimes. They eventually arrived at her small townhouse and he gave her a questioning gaze and she shrugged her shoulders, getting out of the car as did he.

"Why so confused Patrick?" she asked in mock surprise, wrapping her arm around his waist to prevent him from falling and with the other hand, took to the task of deciphering which key opened the front door.

"Me confused? Never" he scrunched up his face and held onto the side banister at the top of the stairs.

"I`m not that thick"

"Never said a word" he replied as innocently as he could in a sing-song voice to which he received a knowing look from Lisbon beside him.

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_XX xX Love you, lynne xX xX _


	10. Chapter 10

_Omg people…I just HAD to upload this, I'll most likely upload chapter 11 tomorrow :) I haven't been here in ages! I think I have some other stories I wrote the next chapter to but haven't updated them yet so I'll get working on those too! Next episode of The Mentalist sounds interesting…I can't wait for it to come back here on Tv!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

The next day Jane and Lisbon entered the CBI head quarters hand in hand. She felt good for the first time in years and she wasn`t going to let anyone or anything stop her from her long awaited happiness. They got off at their selected floor and suddenly un-entwined their fingers and let their arms hang limply by their sides.

"Boss!" Grace`s excited voice rang, as she ran over to her and surprisingly embraced her in a hug, quickly followed by Jane. Pulling back, she beamed at them both and Lisbon passed Jane a smile.

"Hey Grace, could you ask Cho and Rigsby to come into my office? We have something we gotta tell you"

Grace arched a brow but went along with it, making her way down the corridor and into the bullpen to retrieve the two male agents. Jane turned to Lisbon and gently but faintly cupped the side of her face. She leaned into his touch, a smile hinting at her lips and he lightly chuckled, guiding her to her office. When they arrived, she went over and leaned against the front of her desk and he took a seat at the closest corner of the couch to her desk. He crossed his legs and let the side of his index finger lean at his lips, deep in thought.

"You sure about this?"

"They`re gonna find out sooner or later Patrick. I don`t see why we should keep it from them?"

"Boss you wanted to see us?" a questioning rigsby asked, his blue eyes staring intently at her but quickly snapped out of it. Choosing to play about foolishly with his fingers and thumbs.

"Ok, I know this is going to come as a shock to all of you, but I have come to the decision to tell you sooner, rather than later. I`m pregnant" her voice trailed off from a clear strong voice to and inaudible voice and she glanced at each one of her team members, each giving her the deer in headlights look except Cho; He looked the same way he did when he entered the room.

Rigsby spluttered for a few moments and Grace continued to open and close her mouth like a fish, no words yet escaping her lips.

"Oh come on people. You can do better than that Tssk"

They all turned to look at him, still sitting in the same position as he had before. A smile played at Lisbon`s lips as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Why don`t you say something?" rigsby asked and Jane shrugged, resting his hands on his tummy.

"I don`t need to, I already knew"

"You did?"

"Yes, because I`m the father"

"Father of what?" Grace had finally came back to planet earth and looked at Jane with a confused face, her eyes quickly meeting Jane`s followed by Lisbon`s.

"Oh my God, you two finally hooked up""

"Excuse me?" Lisbon asked and Grace straightened herself down and coughed into her clenched fist, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Sorry, just always wondered when you two would hook up"

"Oh alright" Lisbon nodded, looking back at the other agents who were still shocked as hell.

"Wow, your gonna be a mom" Rigsbys eyes widened and Lisbon couldn`t help a grin light up her face and nodded.

"Congrats Boss!" he smiled, embracing her in a hug, quickly followed by congratulations and best wishes from Grace and Cho.

"Don`t I get a congratulations too?" Jane asked in mock hurt but stayed serious giving them quite a hurt felt look while they just looked at him.

"For what?" Cho questioned and he raised his brows in shock. _For what? _Shouldn`t he know why already and besides he was part of this too.

"For what? Cho, I`m part of this too! She`s having my child and I don`t even get a congratulations? C`mon people, why leave me out? If I didn`t go and-" Rigsby cut him right off before he dived into the detailed scenes, which was one thing he didn`t want to hear. He raised his hand mid air. "Ok Jane, I don`t want the details. Congrats man"

Jane grinned. "Why, thank you Rigsby"

Rigsby shuddered and grace patted him on the back as they all stood in an awkward silence, looking about at each other until Jane said something that really didn`t surprise anyone.

"Did you know what every awkward silence, a gay child is born?"

They all gave him disproving looks and Grace and Cho left for the bullpen followed by rigsby, who stuck his head back in the doorframe. "Man, you have seriously just jinxed your kid"

Jane watched as he left and looked over at an approaching Lisbon, who sat down next to him snuggling into his side. "What did I do?"

_Okay, so firstly that thing about the awkward silence was said to me by lots of people at school, so that's where I got that from. I love gay people they're awesome! So no offence intended, I swear ;)_

_Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try and upload soon! -_- School is so annoying! :/_

_Love you guys xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11…._

_I don't own…._

_Enjoy!_

_xxx_

"I told you it was him" Jane chimed as he stood on the other side of the two way mirror, hands shoved into his pockets and looked over at Lisbon. She brushed her fringe to the side and crossed her arms, looking at the twenty three year old sitting at the table across from Cho and Rigsby. His cold, lifeless eyes bore into Cho`s skull, his blond shaggy hair falling in front of them as he clasped his hand in front of him and repeatedly tapped his foot off the ground. A drug addict who had taken the wrong turn, landing himself in prison for a very long time, she glanced back up at him, rocking on her heels and sighed.

"You did"

"I don`t get why people do that"

"Do what?" They began walking down the corridor to her office and he gave her a confused look, holding the door open for her then let it swing back and forth from its hinges.

"Killing their peers. What`s the point of it all? And please don`t say peer pressure Teresa"

"It happens Patrick" she said straight forward, taking a seat at her desk and began leafing through files and other sheets that were piled up on her desk. He frowned and took a seat opposite her, pulling it closer to the desk so he could cross his arms on it and observe her. She quickly noticed this and let her eyes trail from her sheet to his arms to his face and tilted her head.

"I`m not hungry"

He furrowed his brows, slowly letting one of them arch and looked at her carefully. "I wasn`t going to say that"

"You weren`t?" she asked in surprise and a grin played at his lips.

"No actually, quite the opposite"

"Huh really?" she seemed interested all of a sudden and began to let the pen she held, fall to the desktop.

"Not exactly" all sudden interest faded and she sighed, God help any person having to deal with this impossible man in a serious situation excluding her. She returned to her work until his voice spoke up again, filling the room with a soothing tone.

"When did you have your scan" her eyes met his questioning blue ones yet again and her voice hitched in her throat, her fingers tightening around her pen and he got the feeling she was continuing to hide something from him.

"Scan? What scan?" she asked in feigned question and he shook his head, tearing his eyes from her and let a smirk light at his lips as he sat back; his entwined fingers laying on his tummy. He looked back to see she was sitting up straight, her green eyes staring at him and he snorted.

"Teresa, I`m not stupid" his eyes darkened as he looked at her and she held his gaze the tore her eyes to her hands, a lump already forming in her throat. She wasn`t sure if she should blame her hormones or just herself for almost prompting herself to tears. They sat in silence, avoiding each other's ongoing stares and he clenched his Jaw, glancing at the time. Four thirty two in the evening.

"Aren`t I important enough to know when you have your scan? Tell me the truth and I don`t want to hear any lies...how many have you had that I`ve missed? Two, three, four?"

She looked back at him, tears pricking at her eyes and let a hand rest to her baby bump that had grown quite noticeable over the last five months. He could read her like a book and it wasn`t normal; was she that obvious? She shook her head, bit her lower lip and mumbled "Three"

His chair screeched painfully off the floor and he stood up, towering over her with a look of disgust plastered across her face. He raised his index finger accusingly and she gulped looking up at him, her hand still resting on her bump.

"I _can`t_ believe you, you know that? I though you _loved_ me? Hell, I thought I loved _you_ and you do _this_ to me?"

"I _do_ love you Patrick" she now stood up, gripping onto the edge of her desktop and watched as he still gave her disgusted looks and she could feel tears continue to prick at her eyes yet they didn`t fall. She didn`t get it. Why the hell wouldn`t her body allow her to do what she wanted to do? She wanted to cry and she couldn`t, why was the world always so unfair to her?

"You sure about that?" he asked in a simple tone and she raised her eyebrows, coming around to the other side of the desk to stand before him. He clenched his jaw and stared into her eyes, continuing to shake his head and she tried to take hold of his hand but he just wouldn`t let her. He just kept pulling away and she stopped trying.

"what`s that supposed to mean? You know I love you, why even doubt it?"

"You know what it means Teresa, it`s not rocket science! You should've told me it`s as simple as that. I don`t need to explain it any further; do I?" he raised his voice at each word he spoke and she began to clench her fists.

"Did you ever think I might be scared Patrick? Huh bet you never thought of that did you? This baby is gonna be my first and I don`t wanna mess up. You`re too strung up in your own life to even consider thinking about how I might be feeling! And do you know how I`m feeling, really do you? I`m petrified Patrick and you don`t see it!" she exclaimed, her eyes flashing over and back in pain and anger and that silenced him. He looked down at his feet and scuffed them against the wood, his hands falling captive to his pockets but he eventually looked back up at her. He walked up closer to her and looked down at her as she just stared at his chest; she really didn`t feel like looking at him right now.

"You`re not the only woman feeling like that in California Teresa" he stepped back and decided to make his way towards the door. She dug her feet into the floor and shouted at him, stopping him dead in his tracks and he turned, glancing at her.

"You see this is _exactly_ what I`ve been talking about! There`s a reason I didn`t tell you about the Scan`s Patrick, I don`t just keep things like that from you without a reason. You were too strung up in your own life, knowing that you had been injured, never once thinking that maybe I was hurt; did you?" he shook his head at her continuous shouting and came somewhat closer, but not as close as he had been earlier,

"I didn`t bring you because I thought I had killed our child in the impact, a simple check up and nobody would be none the wiser. But as the following weeks passed, the risk grew higher for our child dying. Everything`s alright now, I just-"

"Didn`t want me to get heartbroken all over again"

She nodded her head and he sighed, coming closer and embraced her in a hug, inhaling her strawberry scented hair and pulled back, still holding her but looked down at her and this time, she looked up. She bit her lower lip then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him gently as he gave in. She pulled back but rested her forehead against his and shut her eyes,, breathing evenly for the first time in weeks. He pulled her body closer to his and pecked her lips once more, foreheads still resting against each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo an update! Lol and you're all thinking " **_**it's about time**_**" ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I don't own The Mentalist or the cast :) Just the rights to this story!**

**XXX**

"See? What did I tell you?" she asked as they sat outside the doctor's office up at the hospital, to Jane who was holding her hand but continuously tapped his foot the ground. His eyes met hers but he continued his actions, he was unstoppable at this stage.

"'Everything will be fine' or the 'don't be nervous' part?" he questioned, tilting his head and she put her two hands over his turning around a little in the chair and smiled. The impossible man theory was still there and she then lifted a hand, gently caressing his cheek to which he lightly smiled.

"Both"

"I can't not be nervous, I haven't been to –you know a scan in years, Teresa"

"I should be the nervous one, not you" she smirked and he nodded, it was true but he couldn`t fight off the nerves that continued to build up inside of him. He was delighted he was going to be a father again but he couldn't control himself from shaking all over.

"Teresa Lisbon?" an African American doctor asked, stepping out from a series of many corridors with doors that led to who knows where. Both their heads jerked up at the sound of her name and she stood up, on hand resting and gently rubbing her seven month baby bump, while the other was entwined with Jane`s fingers.

"Hello Teresa. Come right this way" he guided them through the double doors and to a small, yet very hygienic room complete with all tools necessary for his profession.

"If you could take a seat there for me Teresa, that would be great" he smiled and she nodded, sitting up in the seat-like bed while Jane leaned up against it, still holding her hand tightly. They watched as he brought over the monitor and gel and rolled over his swivel chair, sitting himself down, entwining his fingers and leaned back; watching both very carefully.

"So how`ve you been feeling Teresa? A little queasy? Better? Alright?"

"Was I meant to be feeling different?" she asked in confusion glancing between the doctor and Jane who seemed to be giving her odd looks. He was just as confused as she was and looked back at the doctor, shaking her head. "No I've been fine, why?"

"Just a common question I have to ask people in your condition. Ok, should we get started?"

"Sure" they both said in unison, surprising each other then smiled as Jane helped her back and kissed her on the forehead. The doctor came over and pulled back her top and began rubbing the gel soothingly across her bump while glancing over and back at the monitor, waiting to get a clearer picture as he adjusted the probe about her bump, until he settled on a suitable position a clear enough image coming up on screen.

"Oh my God Patrick, look!" she squealed in delight, looking at her little one on screen much bigger that he/she had been the last time she had come for the scan. She also wondered what happened her usual doctor, but that question could be asked the next time she came here. She glanced up at Jane who was staring in disbelief at the screen and she squeezed his hand and he looked back, mouth still open and his eyes were still in shock.

"That's-"

"That`s our little baby" she grinned. She couldn`t believe it but she had grown so excited over the past months, probably the most excited she had ever seen herself and it and completely changed some of Jane's views on life too. He too had grown excited but instead of expressing it the way she did, he expressed it through nerves.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"No"

"Yes"

The doctor looked over and back between the soon-to-be-parents and scratched his head with the pen he held. He had never come across two people like Jane and Lisbon in months, so leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his thighs yet again glancing between them. Lisbon shot her eyes to Jane who, sat with his hands clasped at the end of the bed and finally looked at her; raising his brows.

"You want to know?" she asked and he nodded, slightly tilting his head and she leaned her head back down on the cushion, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind knowing"

"Wouldn`t you like to keep it as a surprise?"

He gave her a shrug and then pulled out his wallet, taking a coin from it and held it up to the light. He looked back at them both and mumbled "Heads or tails Teresa?"

She gaped at him, propping herself up with her elbows and he arched a brow at her response.

"No way"

"Heads or tails?"

"Are you seriously using a coin to make us pick? My God, Patrick Jane" she sighed, plopping back down and rolled her eyes for the first time in a few months.

"Yes" he added, like it was the most obvious think in the world. "So, heads or tails saying yes, we find out?" he questioned and she requested to see the coin to ensure it wasn`t a double headed or double tailed coin. She handed it back and mumbled "Heads" and he grinned, flipping it into the air and slapped it down to the back of his hand, giving her and excited look yet it seemed mischievous and pulled his hand away to reveal the side.

"Aha"

"Patrick?" she asked and his playful eyes met hers and he showed her his hand.

"Doctor, we`d love to find out" he smiled and Teresa just continued looking at the screen, her beautiful little baby moving ever so slightly until she could feel Jane`s finger entwine with hers and smiled briefly.

"I guess it`s probably best to know right?" she asked him and he nodded, both watching as the doctor fumbled about with the monitor and then back to each other.

"Yep, for the nursery and things like that" he grinned and she nodded, totally forgetting about that. In two months she had to sort out everything, including work, babysitters and money. She didn`t even think he wage would cover everything and sighed, she was really done in for now.

"You look worried"

"I`m fine"

"You`re not alone with this you know" he added and she stared at him, the thoughts that maybe he was a psychic never left her mind and she smiled appreciatively. She began to feel eager to know if she was having a little girl or boy, it wasn`t such a bad idea after all. The doctor turned and smiled at them, his square framed glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose so his chocolate coloured eyes looked up at both of them and the two CBI employees stared at him, giving him the deer-in-headlights look.

"I`m sure you`d be pleased to know you`d be having a beautiful baby girl"

The smiled only lasted so long at Lisbon`s lips until it faded slightly and furrowed her brows. She didn`t think this was fair, Jane having to be put through all this all over again and her jaw dropped.

"A girl?" she asked as the doctor had finished wiping the gel from her bump and he discarded the wipes and looked back up at her.

"Yes Teresa, a girl. Anymore questions?" he asked, handing her the scans and she smiled brightly. "Nope"

"Ok that`s splendid! We will call you up for the date of your next appointment...is that alright?"

"Sure" she nodded, pulling down her top and he smiled, leading them to the doorway and they stopped for a moment.

"Thanks doctor" she added and he patted her on the shoulder and gave Jane a manly pat on the back and they left to outside, both just standing at the entrance, She turned back to look at him and got the shock of her life to see him smiling brightly back at her.

"Patrick?" she asked and he embraced her tightly, whispering sweet things into her hair. They stood there for a few moments in the same position and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you so much, I love you and our little girl forever" he promised as he pulled away and he rested his hands on her bump while tears pricked at her eyes and she bit her lower lip. His reaction was that of a proud and happy man, which was what he had hoped for, for quite some time.

"I know you do" she whispered hoarsely and he smiled, leaning down to her bump.

"You hear that little girl? Mom and Daddy will love you forever, ok? Always, don`t ever forget that" he smiled, kissing her bump and came back to meet beaming face, smiling brightly at her. It was fair to say he was ecstatic about all this and she was so glad he was. He held her hand in hers and kissed her softly on the lips as they began to make their way to the car, Jane's car.

"What do you think of the name Hayley?"

"It`s perfect" he grinned.

**I wrote this back in early summer and I'm cringing right about now xD haha I hope you guys liked this! I know, I'm not great at writing the whole motherly thing but I still am only 15! Aha I an ab ABSOLUTE fail at trying to update my stories…I haven't really seen the mentalist at all since it started season 3 but season 3 started here on Thursday so I am super happy! :D**

**Lynne x**


	13. Chapter 13

A quick month and a half passed and Lisbon sat staring at her massive bump she was carrying. Her fingers brushed against it every few seconds as she whispered sweet words to her soon-to-be-born little girl. Rigsby, Cho, Grace and Jane were down in the new nursery, adding the last few accessories to make it `fit for a princess` as Jane liked to out it. She glanced about the place; she truly loved what they had done to the place. It had a nice homey feel to it, yet it wasn`t overly cosy, a touch of modern here and there. She rested her hand on the armrest and pushed herself up, groaning from the weight that was held up by her feet. She felt like sitting down again, but guessed a bit of exercise might do her good, In her bare feet, she waddled down to the nursery, each footstep taking as long as the last as she put her hand to her back to support it and the other on her bump. She stood at the door, watching her team decorate the small nursery. Rigsby was up on the stepladder, putting a decorative lampshade around the bulb that hung from the roof, Grace was perfecting the baby cot and hung the mobile above it, complete with fairies and stars while Jane lay the rug down on the floor; fixed the locks on the window to prevent it being opened from the outside. Inside, it was pretty much just a safety lock. He turned, noticing Lisbon`s presence and beamed quickly approaching her.

"So what do you think? I`m not sure about the lampshade but-"

She rested a hand to his cheek and smiled. "It`s beautiful Patrick, It`s perfect"

He grinned, looking back at the room. She was right; He could just imagine their little girl snuggling happily in her plush cot or Lisbon sitting on the chair below the window, happily feeding Hayley. He turned to see Lisbon gaping at him and he arched a brow, resting his two hands on her shoulders.

"Teresa?"

"I need you to bring me to the hospital"

"You do? Why?"

"My water Just broke"

After a long nine hours, Jane`s hand was killing him. He swore it was becoming numb but he would only know when she actually did let go of it. He looked over at his girlfriend, beads of sweat remained to her forehead and brows while her breathing was heavy and fast paced. Her fringe stuck to her forehead and he winced, as he watched the doctors lips move once again and looked back to Lisbon with wide eyes.

She screamed at the top of her voice, her hand almost crushing Jane`s until he felt tears rolling down his cheeks; and he began to sniff. Of course the nurses found this very cute, thinking he was a very caring man. They didn`t know the half of it. He was sure he was going to be leaving here with a cast around his hand. She fell back to lean against the pillows and gazed at him with gleaming eyes.

"This...is...all...your...fault!" she breathed, gasping for air and she gripped onto his hand, her eyes teary behind the strands of black hair.

"My fault?"

"Yes..._you_"

"I think you`ve broken my hand Teresa, it hurts"

"At least you`re not in as much pain as I-Ahhhhhhh" she screamed as the doctor instructed her to push for the last time and she held such a tight force to his hand that he heard a snapping noise and began to scream too.

"Ow!" he moaned and she continued screaming; now grabbing onto his other arm which made things worse.

"You're doing great Teresa" he tried to encourage as he hoped she wouldn`t break his other arm now and she tried to smile but couldn`t. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled, though cries and pleads for it to stop until she finally heard the cries of her little girl and collapsed into the pillows, shutting her eyes for a brief moment. He stood up and pressed his lips to her forehead, placing butterfly kisses down her forehead and past her temple. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, as the doctor came over with a bundle of pink. He helped her prop up against the pillows and smiled as he saw his little girl, so small and beautiful.

"Congratulations, It`s a beautiful little girl" she handed her down to Teresa who, slightly pushed away the blanket near the front of her face.

"She`s so small and beautiful" she gasped, through tears looking up at Jane who too was shocked, but instantly forgot about his hand.

"She is"

"Have you decided on a name for her?" questioned the nurse and they both beamed, looking at each other an turned to look at the nurse.

"Hayley-"

"Hayley Jane" Jane finished and the nurse smiled at them, leaving them alone until Lisbon looked up at him, tears pricking her eyes.

"Jane?"

"I love you and Hayley so much Teresa, I want us to be a proper family. I love you so, so much" she smiled and she wiped a tear away; and he bent down to kiss her and _his_ little girl.

_~Cause it`s you and me and all of the people but I don`t know why, I can`t keep my eyes of you- Lifehouse "You and Me"...~_

**Thanks to everyone who read this story and continued to enjoy it even with such terrible spaces between updating… RL got in the way I guess! xoxo**


End file.
